America and Russia's Playlist
by Haluwasa2
Summary: Ten little drabbles from songs off of 'America and Russia's Playlist! RussiaXAmerica


_**A/n: Wow! I found this awesome challenge and had some fun with it! Here's the challenge:**_

_**Challenge:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabbletficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
>4. Do ten of these, then post them.<strong>_

_**I dare you!**_

**Russia and America's Playlist**

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

"You know I don't belong to you right?" said America aka Alfred F. Jones as Russia aka Ivan Braginski clutched onto the other country's sleeve.

"Da," said the Russia, "But I need you to come with me."

"Why? So you can annex me like those poor Baltic states?" spat Alfred, "Not a chance, commie." Alfred walked away to go talk to his big brother.

"No," muttered Russia, "It's because my heart is yours." A knife to the heart was caused by what Alfred said and it caused the country to pitifully cry.

**I Know It's Today from Shrek the Musical**

The little country of America sat in a tall tower, well actually his small mansion in Long Island, New York. He dreamed of a better tomorrow where a prince in shining armor was waiting for him. He flipped through the middle of Grimm's Fairytale book, skipping to the happy ending.

He was the hero, but he was the one who wanted to be saved. '_My life_,' he thought, '_I need someone else._' A rock hit his open window. A familiar face was down below.

"Are you trying to kill me, commie?" he shouted.

"_Nyet_," he said, "Save you."

"From what?"

"Yourself." Well, that's the best answer America had heard all day. He was tired of waiting and jumped down out the window, being caught by Russia.

"I knew you'd come," said America. '_Thank God,_' thought America. '_Someone to rescue me._'

"Da, Princess America," said Russia practically reading the North American nation's thoughts and carried off the country bridal style.

**Bring Me Some Water by Melissa Etheridge**

"THAT CHEATING SCUMBAG!" cried Alfred as he saw the scene in his eyes replay again and again. "ANOTHER LOVE! AND IT'S THE WITCH NATALIA!" He thought about how he saw Russia kiss that horrible girl.

Alfred screamed in horrid anger. "I'LL KILL HER! KILL HER! AND HIM! IVAN I HATE YOU!"

Arthur watched in shock behind a wall as he watched his brother throw a hissy fit. Ivan had sent him to tell Alfred that the kiss to Natalia was to prove that there was nothing between him and the girl, but Arthur had a feeling that Alfred wouldn't listen.

**I'm Too Sexy (Cover ) by Prince Charming (Shrek 2) **

Alfred aka America got up on the stage and began to sing I'm Too Sexy. Russia aka Ivan looked in shock as he stared at the insanity that was going on. So much for the meeting… He'd have to make a note never to let England and France have sips of his vodka again. They had started all this by singing some weird song.

At that moment, Alfred decided to shake his behind in accordance with the song. Then America pulled up Russia and said, "Dance with me!"

"What?" asked Russia as he followed the movements.

**Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) by Mike Ponser**

"You think you're so cool," laughed America to Russia.

"Really?" said Russia, "Why is that?"

"Cause you're such a big country," said America, "You think you're cooler than me. You put on a façade of a secretly crazy nation, but your secretly need everyone's attention to feel needed because you think you're cool, but you feel like nobody else does."

"When did you become a psychiatrist, da?" asked Russia, annoyed that America had hit the nail on the head.

"I just know ya," said Alfred, pecking Russia on the cheek, "Don't worry, I think you're cool." Then America walked away.

After a moment, Russia ran after him.

**Photograph by Nickelback**

America flipped through the photographs of him and Russia and him when they first started dating. He laughed as he looked at the odd hat on Russia's head. '_My eyes look so red in that picture,_' he thought.

"Heh, my old apartment," he said to himself as he looked at picture of him holding a mistletoe over Russia's head at his old home.

"Comrade, let's go," said Russia, "Our new house is waiting." America shed a single tear. '_It's time to say good-bye._' Russia hugged him and clutched his love tight.

"Don't forget them," said Russia, "But make yourself cry over them, da?"

"Da," America imitated, closing the book.

**Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects**

"You dirty little-," said Alfred before being cut off by the Russian's kiss.

"Run away with me," said Ivan, "We can abandon posts as countries. Live immortally until our country dies in some random place in the woods, da?"

"No," said Alfred, "You're just my little secret. When are you going to move out of my basement?"

"Never," said Ivan.

"Arthur's gonna find you and kill you," said Alfred, "Just warning you. He comes over here a lot."

"I have my pipe," said Ivan.

"You stupid dirty little secret," muttered Alfred going up the steps.

**Grow Up by Simple Plan**

Chibi America ran around the room of England's house. '_I'm going to have trouble with him,_' thought England.

_Many Years Later…_

Russia sighed, "You are such a little kid."

"I don't wanna grow up anyways," replied America. The Russia sighed and picked up a water gun and shot America in the face. The nation laughed. "Now you're getting the idea."

'_Heh, maybe growing up isn't the most thing to do all the time,_' thought Russia, shooting again.

**Follow Your Heart by Brooke Allison**

"Those are the rules," said Alfred, "I hate you, you're Russia. You hate me, I'm America. End of Story."

"Rules are meant to be broken," said Russia.

"Don't tell me to do that crap," said Alfred. "They don't teach you that in my grade schools. All rules must be followed."

"You sound like England, da?" said Russia, "But even he would tell you to follow your heart."

"Then, may I have this dance?" asked Alfred, putting out his arm.

"You may," said Russia taking Alfred out to the dance floor.

**Firework (Cover) by Megurine Luka**

"Face it I'm fat, lazy and a nuisance," cried America.

"Oh come on, America-comrade, don't be like that," said Russia, "I'm sure England didn't mean that. He sees mythical creatures for crying out loud, da?"

"Whatever," said America, "Maybe I should become anorexic and-"

"Never say that again!" shouted Russia grabbing onto America's shoulders. "You are a one of a kind treasure. Why would I spend so much time paying attention to you if I didn't?"

"I dunno," said America. The Fourth of July fireworks began.

"See how pretty those are, da?" asked Russia. "Not one alike. Like you. Original."

_**End of Playlist…**_

**Kai:** I own nothing but the drabbles' plots! The song Bring Me Some Water by Melissa Etheridge is very good! I recommend that you go check it out!


End file.
